


The Wall that Supports Us

by Oneidless (Noellalee)



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7173047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noellalee/pseuds/Oneidless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a job goes wrong, Sam has an idea of how the two of you should celebrate life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wall that Supports Us

The motel door closed sharply behind the both of you. Your back was to Sam since you were walking towards to bed. You were about to yell at Sam for being so foolish back there but his footsteps got closer to you. He surprised your by encircling his hands around your waist. Soft kisses were being placed on the back of your neck. One of his large hands left your waist to brush away your hair so he could kiss along your bare shoulders.

“Sam,” you moan softly. “This isn’t the right time, we almost got killed back there.”

“It’s always the right time with you love. Besides what better way to celebrate life than fuck you against this wall.”

He kisses along the sensitive spot between your shoulder blades. He turns you around so you are looking at him and keeps one hand on your waist while the other slides up your body and through your hair. He looks into your eyes before ferociously pressing his lips against your own. He smells of bourbon, cigarettes and something that is purely Samuel. He gives a sharp tug on your hair in order to leave your neck exposed to him. Sam kisses his way down your jawline and neck until he reaches the area where it meets your shoulders and he bites it!

“Ahh, bastard,” you mutter under your breath. He just laughs that wholehearted laugh of his that you love so much. Once again his lips are on yours and he is pushing you up against the wall. Your mind begins to race with the potential of his promise. Sam slams you a little too hard against it and you break the kiss as you huff.

“Darling, you know I like it rough, but I like to be eased into it”

Sam smiles, “I’m just getting started. You haven’t seen anything yet”

“Oh God.”

He presses his body fully against yours as he continues his assault on your lips. His tongue push past his lips and demand entrance into your mouth. He is wet, hot and purely delicious. You grab the collar of his shirt and pull him as close to your body as possible so there is no space between your bodies. You lift up your leg and wrap it around his waist. Sam continues to kiss you but begins to move down your neck to your chest. He pulls the top of your dress down, along with your bra to free your breasts. He licks, kisses and nips them. Sam eventually moves down to your nipples and sucks on one of them. He stops for a moment and you whine from the loss of contact but he blows on it. His breath makes it feel cool, leaving your nipples to become more erect.

Sam breaks contact from your chest and kisses your lips. His hands slide down your hips all the way to mid-thigh and come back up but he reaches under the skirt of your dress, he grabs the hem of your underwear but not before he slaps your ass. He pulls them down, past your knees and helps you step out of them as he gets down onto his knees. He spreads your legs apart so he has better access to your sex. Slowly placing kisses from your knee up to your thigh. Once he reaches mid-thigh he gives you a sharp nip.

“Oww!”

Sam just looks up at you through his eyelashes and smiles. He licks the sore spot to sooth it and continues to kiss up your leg until he reaches your sweet spot. One hand holds the back of your knee while the other spreads your lips.

“So wet for me already and I’ve barely touched up,” Sam whispers into you.

“Ungh,” is all that you can manage to say. He looks so good before you, on his knees with lust filled eyes. He tilts his head up to get better access to your sex, while caressing the back of your knee and thigh, creating small circular patterns. You squirm restlessly, anticipating Sam’s tongue and fingers in more intimate areas. Biting your bottom lip out of excitement, you can feel your inner muscles squeeze together in anticipation.

Sam licks his lips and begins placing soft kisses on your clit. You wither and whimper against him. He begins licking you, slowly at first. Your hands grab his hair and you push his face against you eager for more contact. You can feel him smile against you as his large hands continue to trace the small circular patterns against your thigh.

Sam rolls his eyes up from between your legs to meet your eyes. His gaze is intense, hot and full of lust. At that moment he sucks hard on your clit and you can’t help but let out a loud moan. You notice you are messing up his pushed back hair but you don’t care because this feels so damn good.

He establishes a faster pace, licking, lapping and probing at your folds with his skilled tongue. His tongue is rough as it vigorously massages your swollen clit and outlining your entrance causing more moans to fall from your lips.

Your moans become increasingly loud. When Sam enters two of his fingers into you, you can’t help but scream his name. He curls them forward, hitting your g-spot. You’re so close when he reaches up and pinches your nipple that he pushes you over the edge. Your back arching off the wall, orgasm making your head spin.

You slump against the wall, panting and sweaty, coming down from your high. A few final licks to your overly sensitive clit that sends aftershocks coursing through your body. Sam starts kissing up your body from your navel all the way to your lips. You can taste yourself on him and feel your juices on his scruff.

“How did you like that princess?” Sam whispered into your ear before biting your earlobe. His fingers still wet from your own arousal, he raises them and places them in your mouth. Sam’s breath hitches as you suck your own come off his fingers.

You give a reply by sliding down between the wall and Sam. You lick your lips as you eye the bulge in his jeans as you begin to undo his belt. You loosen the front of his pants, leaving enough of an opening to slip your hand into his pants to free his already solid and warm erection. You give him a firm squeeze and he bucks slightly into your hand. Completely wrapping your hand around Sam’s cock, you pump him back and forth a couple times.

You look up at him through your lashes and you can see that he is breathing heavy. Reaching out with the tip of your tongue, you lick across the head, smearing the pre-cum that had already accumulated. He lets out a strangled groan as he tries not to shove his cock down your throat. Licking him again and again until he moans out your name. Covering his shaft with small licks, you eventually make one long sweep from his balls to the tip, swirling your tongue over the tip when you reach it.

You do it again, running the flat of your tongue from the base to the tip, licking the underside before sucking the head fully in your mouth. You lap and suck at him before you plunge your mouth downward to suck as much of him as you can. This time Sam can’t help but thrust his hips forward to shove himself down your throat and he hits the back of your throat. Your hands come up and grab his butt keeping him there while you hollow your cheeks and suck hard. You release him from your warm and wet mouth since you can’t hold your breath any longer.

Sam groans in frustration to be released and one of his hands grabs the back of your head to encourage you to continue. You just smile up and him and slightly pout your lips before you nuzzle his groin to tease him. “Please continue, baby girl,” his voice a hoarse whisper, desperate for more attention. 

You take pity on him and suck as much as you can into your mouth. You lick and pump, swirling your tongue over the head, pulling back slightly before sliding your mouth down as far as you can while still being able to breath. You move one hand to grab the base of his cock and time the jerks with the moments of your mouth, making sure that his entire length was being pleasure. You move your other hand to come up and lightly massage his balls. 

You become too much for him and he grabs your hair and pulls you up to your feet. “If you continue to do that then I won't be able to fuck you against this wall like I promised.” All you can manage to respond is a groan. His hands once again slide under your dress as he grabs your ass and gives it a squeeze. In the next moment he has you lifted up and you wrap your legs around his waist. 

Despite Sam being slim, he is actually very muscular. It also helps that he is very tall while you are much shorter than he is, therefore lifting you in no struggle for him. His hands move down to your thighs as your back is supported by the wall. His hands dig into you as he positions himself into your entrance and pushes his already slick cock into you with one solid thrust. 

You cry out and wrap your arms around his neck, entangling your hands in his hair, giving a slight tug. Sam groans approvingly and leans his head down to kiss your lips. He continues to thrust in and out of you as your moans are lost against his mouth. 

His lips continue down your jaw, to your neck then to your still exposed breasts. His pulls you closer to his body with every thrust, making sure there is no loss of contact between the two of you. His breath is hot and heavy in your ear as he lets out grunts of pleasure. 

His thrusts become more erratic, being to lose his rhythm as he becomes closer to his orgasm. After a few more minutes of unrestrained thrusts, one of his hands leaves your thigh and rubs against your clit. This is enough to leave you crying out his name as your head tips back against the wall, your eyes roll back and your body arches against his. Sam quickly finishes after you. He buries his face in the space between your neck and shoulder, bites you there and moans your name, loudly. 

The two of you rest there for a moment, whimper in satisfaction and breathing hard. He takes a couple of minutes to compose himself while he keeps you pinned against the wall. Which is fine with you, since you are not sure if your legs would successfully hold you up. 

Sam leans his forehead against yours before placing a long and passionate kiss against your lips. He nuzzles your neck and strokes your thighs before removing his softened cock from your slit. He eases you down onto your feet and you release your hands from the back of his neck, leaving his shirt wrinkled. 

With one final lingering kiss, you suggest that the both of you should go to bed. To be honest, you were exhausted from this evenings activities and wanted nothing more than to curl into Sam and fall into a deep sleep. You no longer care that job went wrong. Sam was right, you were both alive and most definitely had celebrated the right way.

You walk over to the bed and discard your clothing before crawling under the covers. Sam does the same and joins you. Curling into his warm body, Sam tucks your head under his chin, placing soft kisses against your hair until you fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't normally post my fanfiction but I hope everyone likes it. I also have it on my tumblr, http://natalya-romanova.tumblr.com


End file.
